


Reward Or Punishment?

by knitekat



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditzy wants a special reward from his dom... and knows how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward Or Punishment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at Ditzy. He looked magnificent, naked and aroused with my collar gleaming on his neck. His eyes were submissively lowered but I had caught him glancing up at me once or twice. 

“Eyes down, boy,” I growled at him. “Or do I have to punish you?”

“Sorry, master.” 

I smirked, no matter how submissively he replied, I could still see Ditzy's gaze darting upwards. He wanted to be punished... and that want went straight to my cock. How could I refuse my beautiful submissive? Although I had to admit an erection would rather hinder his... our plans. 

“Suck me.”

I groaned as Ditzy's lips engulfed me, drawing me deeper into his hot mouth as his tongue did wicked things to my self-control. I dug my fingers into his hair and held him still as I fucked his willing mouth, ramming down his throat as he moaned around me. His fingers flexed and clenching on his thighs as I had not given him permission to touch either of us. I gasped as I came and he swallowed expertly around me, taking all I had to give. 

I was breathing deeply as I stepped away from him, my tongue darting out to lick my lips as I stared at his cock, hard and leaking and bobbing under my gaze. 

“Master?” Ditzy spoke again, out of turn, and I quirked a quelling eyebrow at him. “Please.” 

Ditzy bowed his head and I recalled his earlier request, how he had panted at the thought of me doing that to him. He had done well today, attentive to my every need and so bloody eager when I had fucked him, pushing back for more and not coming even with the intense stimulation to his prostate. It was certainly time to reward him. 

“You may come, but no touching yourself” I told him as I took my cock in hand and aimed it at Ditzy's chest. I willed myself to piss, but it appeared I found it a more difficult act than I had expected. I pressed lightly on my bladder and smiled as that seemed to work. A jet of piss hit Ditzy's chest and he moaned as the warm liquid ran down to his groin. I directed the stream lower until I was hitting his cock, it must have been enough as his hips jerked and he came, the ribbons of white mixing with my piss and I was doubly glad I had insisted on doing this in the shower. 

I must admit my Ditzy looked hot like that, flushed and sated. However, I had no wish to share a bed with him in his state and hit the shower to wash him clean of all bodily fluids. 

Mmm, a wet and naked Ditzy was having a restorative effect on my libido. I wasted little time in pulling him to his feet, shoving him against the shower wall and fucking him – hard, fast and nailing his prostate over and over again. “Come for me, Ditz.” I felt him convulse around me and I followed him into bliss.


End file.
